Skylanders-holiday wonders (Christmas Special)
by Niceguy42
Summary: It's Christmas time in the Skylands and everyone is preparing themselves for the holidays, especially Spyro and Cynder, but when our dragons must stop Kaos yet again from ruining Christmas, well...I really don't have a good follow up comment on that, basically, they have a snow day


**holiday wonders (Christmas special)**

"Spyro, Spyro wake up" Spyro was gently nudged by the familiar voice of Cynder, "come on Cyn, five more minutes" Spyro mumbled, "you'll want to see this now, Spyro" Cynder whispered to him as he sighed in defeat, he rose up groggily, "what is it?" He yawned, "Spyro, it's snowing" Cynder smiled, at this, Spyro's eye immediately shot open, "wait, you mean like _snowing_ snowing?" Spyro asked, Cynder nodded in response, at this, Spyro rushed out of his treehouse to witness the snow that was falling to the ground. He never saw snow in the Ruins, so this was a big deal, "Cyn, this place looks beautiful" Spyro gaped in awe, "well, I'm glad we can agree, my love, heck, even Sparx agreed with me" Cynder replied as she rested herself against Spyro. Just then, Spyro had an idea, "hey Cyn, you wanna go play in the snow?" Spyro asked, at this, Cynder sadly shook her head, "I can't, remember? My body isn't as resistant to cold temperatures like you, Spyro" Cynder pointed out, "nonsense! Here" Spyro grabbed some mittens, a winter hat, scarf, and ear-muffs, and tossed them to his mate, "we have these, Cyn, now you can play" Spyro smiled, this rewarded him with a smile back from Cynder, and kiss on the cheek, making him blush heavily, "oh Spyro, you do know how to come prepared" she giggled, "what can I say? It's part of my charm" Spyro wittingly remarked as Cynder put on her winter gear, "that, I can believe" she joked in response, then she grinned mischievously, "last one to the beach is a rotten Kaos!" Cynder challenged her mate as she sped off, "oh, it's on!" Spyro mockingly retorted as he sped off after her.

"no no, Flame, your supposed to roll up the ball of snow, then make two smaller ones, and stack them, it's usually probable that way, for if you were to-" "I know, I know, I guess I'm just surprised you know so much about snowmen, Volteer, considering your a lightning dragon, if any of the guardians were to have knowledge of this, I would'vd considered Cyril, but him and Terrador are still in Avalar" Flame explained, "I tend to know many things other would not expect of me, I seem to surprise a lot of people" Volteer explained, while he was a loudmouth sometimes with his constant chatter, he was a good source of wisdom and advice, that was for sure.

"What's the matter Spyro? Can't keep up?" Cynder lovingly taunted him as they drew closer towards the beach, "not a chance!" Spyro answered as he started accelerating his flight speed, he would win this, he was sure of it.

"Why, I do believe that's Spyro and Cynder come straight towards us" Volteer pointed out, Flame looked over as well, he was right, Spyro and Cynder were coming, and they were coming in fast.

The two dragons crashed into the snowy beach, "ha! I got here first!" Cynder exclaimed triumphantly, "what? No! I landed here first, my class touched down way before yours!" Spyro protested, "as if, your being delusional" Cynder replied, "delusional!? Why you-!" Spyro replied in a mock-rage tone, "woah, my friends, calm down, what brings the two of you here today on this glorious, snowy day?" Volteer asked, and they both turned to him, "well, we were gonna play and have fun in the snow today" Spyro explained cheerfully with Cynder at his side, "well then, young dragons, what did you have in mind?" Volteer asked, "yeah Spyro, I'm kinda getting bored of making snowmen" Flame pointed out, Spyro considered what they could do, neither Cynder nor him had thought this through, they just figured they'd play in the snow together. "Hmm..." Spyro thought to himself, _"huh! I've got an idea"_ and a mischievous grin formed on his mouth, "Spyro? what is it?" Flame asked, clearly confused by this, suddenly Spyro packed a bunch of snow up into a ball, and threw it at Flame, it hit him center in the face and slightly blew him backwards, "snowball fight!" Spyro announced as he formed up more snowballs and threw them towards Volteer and Cynder. Volteer managed to dodge them but Cynder took a full load of them, her playful and childish instincts having now been awakened, she fake-glared at Spyro, "oh you just sealed your fate, mister!" She teasingly bellowed, and the fight began.

it was every dragon for themselves as Spyro ducked behind a solid barrier made of snow to dodge a wave of snowballs from Volteer, "oh my, I do just love things like these!" Volteer sounded almost childish as he threw more at Flame and Cynder, "better watch out, Spyro, I'm coming for you!" Cynder called out to him, _"oh brother"_ Spyro gulped, while Cynder may be threatening him in mock-determination, she did mean it when she said he was gonna get it. This frightened Spyro slightly as he crafted another set of snowballs to throw, as he reared himself up to throw, Volteer threw one at him with lightning speed, Spyro managed to duck in the nick of time and sigh in relief, "whew! That was a close one" Spyro then returned the favor with a snowball of his own, hitting Volteer straight on, "oh Spyro, nice toss there" Volteer couldn't resist complimenting Spyro's impressive throwing skills, "well, I aim to please" Spyro smirked as he got a hit on Flame, thats when Spyro made his mistake. While Spyro was focused on Flame, Cynder snuck around begind him and bulldozed him with snowballs, until he was practically covered in snow, he looked at Cynder in surprise, "ha! Told you I was gonna have my revenge!" Cynder stood triumphetly as Spyro looked her in the eyes, "I didn't doubt it, Cyn" Spyro smirked back her way and shook the snow off of himself, "now that was a fun game" Spyro commented as Cynder giggled and started blushing, Spyro trotted over to Cynder and draped his wing over her, "now then, that was fun, what should we do now though?" Volteer asked, "well we could-" Spyro was cut off as he heard a sickening laugh, "HA-HAHAHAHAHAHAHA" and not the intimidating kind, but the kind that makes you want to vomit in cringe, when the four dragons turned around, they saw none other than Kaos.

"Oh no, its Kaos, *yawn*" Spyro said in fake tone of fear before yawning, Cynder found this to be funny and smiled at this statement, "that's right Skylosers, you better be afraid of me! For this perfect little happy day for you will soon end, and darkness will scour the la-argh!" Kaos was cut off as Spyro threw a snowball in his face, "ow! What the, did you just-?" Volteer started chuckling in amusement Kaos growled, "yes, yes I did, look Kaos, you don't scare us, these are just empty threats pouring out of your mouth" Spyro explained as Kaos looked on, infuriated. "Well then, Skyfools..." Kaos summoned two orbs of dark magic from his palms, and fired them into the ground. Immediately two portals fromed, and a bunch of elves jumped out, Spyro and Cynder were slightly surprised, but not too much, "does this look like an empty threat, ATTACK!" Kaos commanded as they charged at the four dragons, Spyro thought it best not to call on the other Skylanders or Sparx, he didn't want to ruin their snow day, beside, four dragons could take on a couple of elves. Spyro countered these attacks with bursts of fire, ice, electricity, and earth, evenly switching between these abilities, while Cynder used her powers of poison, shadow, wind, and fear. Meanwhile Volteer was electrocuting all the elves who so much as got within five feet of him, while Flame was using his fire breath to incinerate any and all elves who attacked him, Kaos realized the main problem was Spyro and his different elements, so he levitated himself and flew at Spyro, ramming him into the sandstone wall and threw him across the beach, "Spyro!" Cynder called out as she continued to fend off against the elves, Kaos then flew after Spyro to finish the job.

Unfortunately for Kaos, Spyro wasn't gonna go down so easily, he quickly leaped upward and spun around at Kaos, "is that the best you can do?" Spyro taunted, clearly unaffected,"well, no, but I don't need my best to end you Skyloser!" Kaos retorted as he attempted to blast Spyro with his dark magic, it didn't go so well for Kaos. Spyro used a quick dodge maneuver and rammed Kaos in the stomach, "okay, Kaos, don't barf on me okay?" Spyro encourages as he used his head to throw Kaos across the beach, closer to the others, when Kaos got to his knees he was electrocuted by Spyro's electricity stream, "argh!" Kaos screamed as he was electricity coursed through his body, harming him greatly. As he stood back up, he rubbed his mouths which showed small traces of blood on it, "ever since you gained those other elements, you've bee a real pain in my-" "Hey! No, what have we told you, Kaos? No bad words" Spyro strictly scolded him while trying to maintain a straight face, "I was going to say side" Kaos face-palmed in irritantance, "nevermind" Spyro replied as he charged into him again, he was knocked into the other elves, who had been cornered by Volteer, Flame, and Cynder, quick and fast, almost like bowling pins. "Argh!" Kaos saw his minions being drawn back into the portals, he glared at the four dragons, "this isn't over, Skyfools, remember that, you've met your reckoning with KaOS, and will meet your end soon" he bellowed as he flew away, "yeah, keep eating those words" Spyro slyly commented as Cynder started giggling, "hmm, I say, it's already dusk, time really flies when you have fun" Volteer pointed out, "well, that's what happens in the winter, Volteer, the days are shorter and the nights are longer" Flame commented, "it seems, young Flame, you have things to teach as well" Volteer replied as they flew away, "well, best snow day?" Spyro asked as they flew back to their treehouse, "best snow day" Cynder confirmed his question as they landed on the balcony.

"Here you go" Spyro walked over to Cynder and handed her some hot chocolate, their Christmas decor shown brightly, "aw, thanks Spyro, your so sweet" Cynder kissed Spyro on the cheek, causing him to blush. He took a slight sip from some hot chocolate of his own as they snuggled against each other by their fireplace, "hey Cyn guess what?" Spyro asked, "what is it, Spyro?" Cynder replied, "it's Christmas Eve, which means..." Spyro pulled out a little gift, "I got you something, or _made_ is the proper word" Spyro corrected as he hande Cynder the present, "it just so happens, Spyro, that I got you a present too" Cynder gave Spyro her own gift, "aw, Cyn, now it's your turn to blush" Spyro replied as he kissed her cheek, as expected, Cynder blushed heavily. "So, on the count of 3..." Spyro began, "1...2...3!" They unwrapped their gifts and they were both joyful at what was inside them. Cynder pulled out a beautiful necklace, apparently crafted by Spyro himself **(he legitimately did, just to remind you)** , while Spyro pulled out small gold bracers, to make Cynder's iron ones, "Spyro, it's beautiful" Cynder put the necklace on, "I was gonna say that about here bracers, but you beat my to it" Spyro replied, they stared into each other's eyes, then they kissed each other, for about 2 minutes they kissed, and when they pulled back, they snuggled back up, "I love you, Spyro" Cynder nuzzled herself further into Spyro's chest, "I love you too, Cynder" Spyro replied as they sat by the fireplace. "You know something, Cyn?" Spyro asked, "what?" Cynder replied, "I'm really glad Sparx isn't here to ruin this" Spyro wittingly joked, Cynder giggled slightly before she fell asleep in his embrace, and it wasn't long before Spyro himself fell asleep, and awaited Christmas Day.

 **Whew, I did it *sigh of relief, that was probably the long single chapter I've ever wrote, but regardless, merry christmas everyone, and peace!**


End file.
